The Child Within
by bazooie
Summary: FOR THOSE WHO ARE READING THIS AND DON'T WANT TO RE-READ IT: Saru has been chased off! Now that he's come across his father who drugged him , what will happen when Inuyasha finds him? I'll say this, it's interesting!
1. Chapter 1

Well, hello everyone! This will be my second story on ff.net, so I just thought you all would like to know. Merry Christmas, one and all! Happy break! Etc, etc! Here's my brand new story!  
  
Send all flames to ihateurstory.com (please don't, I'm not sure if it's a real website.)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I have no claim to the Inuyasha fame, so don't think I do.  
  
The Child Within-Chapter One  
  
It's almost amazing how the simplest thing can suddenly become the turning point of your life. I mean, you would think taking a bath wouldn't change much besides your bacterial count, would you? I certainly didn't think so. Oh, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Allow me to explain.  
  
It began a day like any other. Inuyasha and the rest of us had just finished slaughtering a covey of bird demons and were celebrating in our usual manner: Miroku was groping Sango, she was beating him, Shippo was torturing Inuyasha and was being smacked thoroughly by the dog demon and Kirara was housing Myoga (who had of course run away at the first sign of danger). I was sitting, speaking with Kaede about becoming a priestess.  
  
About midway through her sentence, Kaede's face changed to one of slight dismay. "Um, Kagome," she whispered to me, eyeing Miroku. "I don't see why the monk has not noticed yet, but your clothes are..." I looked down, seeing a tattered, forest green mini-skirt and ripped white school shirt. Stupid birds, I thought. Well, at least the lecher hadn't noticed and was too occupied with Sango to look up now.  
  
"Thanks, Kaede," I said, and went into the hut to grab a towel and an extra priestess outfit from a wooden chest. The darkness took her vision away briefly, and she reveled in the bamboo smell that emanated from the walls. After taking the red and white "uniform", I went back out into the bright, early afternoon sun to go to the river I had found earlier.  
  
Inuyasha stepped in front of me to intercept me. "And just where are you going?" Oh brother, he can be so crotchety sometimes, just because the only companion he can beat is Shippo.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath, Inuyasha, and then I will change my clothes. Do I have your permission?"  
  
He glanced down at my clothes, blushed, then stared at his red sleeve. "I suppose you can go," he muttered as he paced off. I smiled then did the same.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Clothed in the soft pink towel (and with the Shikon shards around my neck), I sank into the briskly cold river, feeling it wash away any remains of demon innards. I could have just basked like that forever, I was sure. However, a visitor soon ruined my peace.  
  
The sunlight seeping through my eyelids went dark. Opening my eyes to see the cause, I gasped and jumped up. There, clad in a black and deep navy robe, was Naraku. His black, curly hair pooled around his shoulders and stopped just below. His eyes were the same, the blue with tinges of red blended in. How I hated him (and still do), but what was he doing here?  
  
"What do you want, Naraku? Get away from here before I purify your evil soul." My fists clenched, I felt a sudden cold as he studied me with his equally cold eyes. Shivers racked me, but I made my best attempt to stop them.  
  
"What do you think I want, Kagome? What do I always want, always yearn for?" He watched me for my response. I met his gaze, knowing that my miko purity would pierce any attempt to get near me.  
  
He advanced on me, arms extended toward me. "I will get what I want." I backed up, feet meeting the sandy riverbank. I tripped over a wet rock and fell on my back, still watching Naraku. He had closed the distance between us in the time it took me to fall, and was cutting my arm with his talons. I let out a cry and pushed him off, glancing at my arm. It had three long gashes on the bicep, each cut filled with something gooey and dark. What was going on?  
  
I growled at Naraku then began to cough. Something was burning through my arm and seeping into me. I staggered into Naraku's powerful embrace.  
  
I tried to escape, but he was too strong. What's wrong with me? I thought. I pushed away from him. He pushed me over with his bulk and pinned me underneath. I struggled. I felt my towel come off and the cold air wash over me. I heard Naraku chuckle deep in his throat. I wanted to murder him. I wished to wipe that grin off his face. I willed him harm.  
  
His hand came over my stomach, slowly running over it. "If I cannot have Kikyo, her reincarnation will have to do." He moved his hand farther up onto my chest. I wanted to scream in suffering. He had drugged me. The son of a monkey gave me some paralysis drug. He massaged my chest. I whimpered. Help me, Inuyasha! I screamed internally. Please!  
  
Naraku removed my necklace and placed it on himself. He then went back to me. I was losing my focus. I couldn't stay conscious. I fought. I could not let him keep touching me. But it was a fight I could not win. I felt my legs part and I fainted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hmm, well that was a short chapter. What do you think so far? I'll check the reviews periodically, but if nobody's reading it then there's no point to keeping it up. So please review!  
  
Sorry if this was a bit unhappy as well. It's really hard to make the story happy when Naraku has to appear, especially when he's playing the role of a pervert.  
  
Naraku: Oh come on, you know I'm sexy.  
  
Me: In someone's twisted mind, yes, yes you are. You are also perverted.  
  
Naraku: Take that back.  
  
Me: No way in my red chair.  
  
Well, that's always special. Now that I've gotten myself all moody and depressed, I'll stop typing. R and R!  
  
**bazooie 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. The point of view has been changed to omniscient. Now let's see if I can stay true to that...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Despite the fact that I meddle in their lives, I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, or anybody else. However, I do own something.like my stupid exam grades that I do not know yet. I also own whatever I got for Christmas, like manga (Ceres, Forbidden Dance, and Kare Kano) and parodies (Barry Trotter and the Unauthorized Parody). They're all really good!  
  
The Child Within-Chapter Two  
  
Inuyasha was pacing around the village, looking mightily perturbed. A frown graced his slender features, and his amber eyes glowed fiercely. "Where the hell is she!" he said for the umpteenth time.  
  
"I've already told you many times, Inuyasha, she went to bathe and will return shortly," Kaede reasoned. She adjusted her eye patch and watched the half demon pace. Shippo amused himself by petting Kirara. Miroku and Sango were a little ways off, whispering and glancing Inuyasha's way.  
  
"It doesn't take someone 2 bloody hours to bathe." Kaede shook her head and busied herself with some herbs.  
  
Inuyasha roared, running his long fingers through his silvery hair. "I am sick and tired of waiting for her!" He sprinted out of the village towards the river.  
  
When he arrived, he did not find Kagome. The only traces of any presence were slide marks on the riverbank. Sighing, Inuyasha shook his head. Where had that wench gotten to? He inhaled deeply again, his nose detecting something. He could smell the heavy scent of Kagome, but something else...  
  
He froze as he placed the scent. Naraku had been here. He began to follow the scents, growing more and more anxious as he followed them. Something was wrong, he knew it. Mainly because nothing good has ever come from Naraku.  
  
Suddenly Naraku's scent was gone. It hadn't faded, just disappeared. Kagome's scent, on the other hand, has spread in every direction so Inuyasha could no longer follow it. Cursing, Inuyasha trudged deeper into the woods, searching for the priestess.  
  
"Kagome! Where the hell are you! Kaaagoooommmeeee!" He felt his resolve begin to fade and panic set in. Where was she, and why wasn't she answering?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome stirred, feeling her muscles ache. Groaning, she curled a tighter ball. She felt a pain shoot between her legs so she lay still and contemplated. What had happened, again? Her head was covered in a fog she could not shake. She knew there was some logical reason why she was in the middle of the forest in just a towel, but she didn't want to remember. Wait...in just a towel?  
  
Kagome felt at her neck, feeling only skin. Where were the Shikon fragments? Panicking, she rolled onto her knees and felt around despite her body's protests. Where are they-  
  
She froze, her memories coming back in a blur. Right before she had passed out, Naraku had.... Shuddering, Kagome crossed her arms and rested her forehead on the ground, thinking. She felt pangs between her legs, and she suddenly could think of a reason why they were there. On the verge of tears, she shuddered. Why? Didn't Naraku usually just steal the jewel shards and move on? Why did he have to ra-she couldn't even say the word. It made it too real.  
  
She pictured Inuyasha in her head. Why didn't you find me? she wondered. You said that you would protect me. Why didn't I keep you nearby, so this wouldn't happen? Now I have no idea where I am, and you probably won't find me. "Kagome..." she could hear him whisper. "Where are you? Say something. Kagome...." He sounded so real. But he couldn't be here.  
  
"KAGOME!" That, she realized as she opened her eyes, isn't in my head, it's real! She lifted her head, listening carefully. After a few moments, nothing happened. Probably just my imagination, she thought.  
  
"KAGOME! IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME, DAMMIT, I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU ALONE EVER AGAIN!" Kagome knew it was Inuyasha. He was the only one who would ever say something like that.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she whispered, not even daring to breathe. She heard footsteps stop, then a voice call out.  
  
"Kagome?" She could see his silhouette through the trees, his ears sticking out like two cute thumbs. He raced towards her, skidding to a stop only inches away from her. His face was annoyance and worry in a nutshell. His eyes darkened considerably, from relief to fury. "Where the hell were you? You were supposed to take a bath, and do you know where you are? You are a long way away from any bathing spot!" He paused, looking at her. "And why are you still wearing a towel?"  
  
Kagome stared at him. "Is that really you?" she asked, reaching a hand out to him. He paused, confused. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she made a satisfied noise and drew him into a hug. "It really is you. I didn't think you'd find me," she said into his hair.  
  
Inuyasha softened. Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed himself against her protectively. "Of course I'd find you. I can smell you." Inhaling her scent, he paused. "You reek of Naraku," he said, holding her at arms' length. Studying her, he removed his hand from Kagome. "Where are the Shikon shards?" Kagome turned her head down. "He took them. I tried to fight him off, but he drugged me so I couldn't use my miko powers." She shuddered, closing her arms around herself.  
  
Inuyasha watched her, suspicious of her actions. "Where did he hurt you?"  
  
"I-I can't tell you."  
  
"Then show me." She ran her fingers over her arms, her legs, her stomach, and her head and was about to continue until Inuyasha interrupted, "Okay, okay, he hurt you all over. Where did he hurt you the most?"  
  
Kagome hesitated, then placed her hand on her chest and moved it to her womanhood. Inuyasha froze. "Did...did he rape you?" She began to shake silently, holding in tears but failing. "Oh my God, Kagome..." Inuyasha couldn't think of anything to say, so he pulled her into a hug and allowed her to muffle her sobs with his body.  
  
"Shh, Kagome, you're okay now. I'm here. No one's going to hurt you anymore. Hush now, you'll be all right." Inuyasha continued to comfort her, and steadily Kagome's tears slated.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome said, still in the dog demon's embrace. "I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"You know, Kagome, I could-I could, uh, claim that the kid's mine. So no one'll get suspicious."  
  
Kagome smiled softly. "I'll deal with the child if it comes." She didn't want to even begin to think she was pregnant. Who knows, Naraku might be sterile.  
  
"If you're sure." He pulled her in tightly, then released her and gazed at her. She met his gaze and smiled slightly. "C'mon, let's get back so Kaede can speak with you. We'll see what she has to say, and then we'll plan accordingly."  
  
"How do you mean?" Kagome stood up, wrapping her towel more securely.  
  
"Here." Inuyasha took off his red overshirt and handed it to Kagome. "I mean we kick Naraku's ass so hard he'll wish he never laid eyes on you." Grinning demonically (hey, he's a demon), he walked with Kagome side-by- side back to the village.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Maybe Kagome and Inuyasha are going at it," said Miroku, dodging a kick meant for his head. "Oh come on, Sango, you can't disagree with me." He ducked a punch, and then doubled over a knee in his manhood.  
  
"Kagome would never be missing for hours and then make out with some guy," Sango muttered, swishing her black horsetail over her shoulder. "I know better, even if you don't." She removed her knee, allowing Miroku to topple and lie on the ground, helpless (though still dangerous, the letch).  
  
They sat quietly for a few moments until Miroku had recovered. He stood, grimacing. "That was a little harsh, Sango." She stuck her tongue out at him and sat down on a wooden fence post.  
  
Miroku was focusing on two shapes approaching on the dirt path. "Hey, I think that's-it is! It's Kagome and Inuyasha!" He smiled. "And they have their arms wrapped around each other!" He winked at Sango and went to tell Shippo.  
  
Sango looked up, and lo and behold, there was the duo, Inuyasha with his arm around Kagome's waist and her arm around his shoulders. Her mouth dropped. What was going on?  
  
She decided to find out, and she walked towards them. "Kagome! Inuyasha! Where have you been?" She started at Kagome's pallid, strained face. "What happened?" Kagome's eyes met hers, and in some woman-to-woman communication, she knew exactly what had happened. "That bastard. Not you," she directed to Inuyasha. "Are you going to be okay?" Kagome nodded.  
  
Miroku approached Kagome and clasped her hands in his. "You know, despite what Inuyasha may..." He looked at Sango. "Or may not have done, I am still willing for you to bear my child."  
  
He was surprised at Kagome's reaction. Rather than her usual discomfort, she paled even further and looked down at the ground. When he looked to Inuyasha for an explanation, he saw the fury and shock in his face. The same emotions were in Sango's eyes. "What's going on?"  
  
Inuyasha removed his arm from Kagome and cracked his knuckles. "You just don't know when to quit, do you, monk?"  
  
"It's all right, Inuyasha; Miroku doesn't know," Kagome said, still looking down with her shoulders hunched inward and her hands drawn protectively around her belly.  
  
"Miroku doesn't know what?" he asked, turning Kagome's chin up with the tips of his fingers.  
  
A strong hand clamped across Miroku's forearm. "Miroku doesn't know when he needs to leave certain people alone before another certain person snaps Miroku's arm off his body and uses it to feed small rats." Inuyasha grinned insanely, nails digging through the skin.  
  
"I got the message," Miroku said. Inuyasha released, allowing him to massage his arm. "My apologies, Lady Kagome." He walked off, passing a slow- moving Shippo in the process.  
  
Shippo tottered up to Kagome and hugged her leg (a/n: this could be misinterpreted as humping her leg like a dog, but no, Shippo doesn't know that move yet. Give him a few years and he will.) "I'm so happy to see you, Kagome!" he squealed. Then he felt up her leg (now THAT is wrong. Hey, maybe he is a pervert.), finding a deep, newly sealed cut. "What happened to your leg?"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed him by the scruff. "The same thing that's going to happen to you if you keep bugging Kagome." He tossed the kitsune to the ground. "Move along." Shippo glared at Inuyasha, tears in his eyes, and bolted into a random villager's hut.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, she herself almost crying. "Why are you chasing them away?"  
  
He started and scratched his head. "Well, I, ergh, just didn't want you to have to deal with, um, added pressure from, uh, them." He hung his head like a bad puppy.  
  
"You wanted me all to yourself, didn't you?" Her eyes flickered with a brief, fleeting humor.  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "I might admit to being caught, if I'm bribed correctly." He wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled, all thoughts of Naraku gone, and placed her hands on his neck. He leaned down and kissed her, she reciprocating.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo were watching this from the random villager's hut. "Oh, what are they doing?" Shippo asked.  
  
Both Sango and Miroku covered his eyes with their hands. "Oh, now it's getting interesting," said Miroku. "See? I TOLD you she and Inuyasha were making out in the woods, and now they've brought it here."  
  
"Oh shut up," said Sango. She didn't have the energy to hit him. "Didn't you see the look in Kagome's eyes? She's had a horrible experience with Naraku."  
  
"How do you know it was Naraku?"  
  
"Who's the only other 'person' who goes out of his way to make our lives miserable?"  
  
"Point taken. But how do you know what happened to her?"  
  
Sango paused. "I'm not entirely sure. It's a creepy sort of ESP that some women have with one another, but only when certain conditions are met."  
  
Miroku snorted and waited for Sango to continue. When she didn't, he asked, "So what happened to Lady Kagome?"  
  
Sango drew her knees into her chest. "Well, she...she got raped. By Naraku, of course, the dirty little bastard. He's more lecherous than you, if that's even possible."  
  
Miroku rested his chin on his hand. "That really stinks. And then I go and tell her she can bear my child. Well, I feel stupid."  
  
"You should, Miroku. She might be pregnant with Naraku's child, and you walk up to her and kindly remind her." Sango glowered, watching the two walk into Kaede's hut.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they emerged again, not only did Kagome smell of lavender and jinsing, she had been diagnosed as pregnant by Kaede. Lord only knows how she did this, and frankly I don't want to know.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, visibly worried sick (for the first time in his life). "Kagome, I'm sorry, but isn't there some way you could get rid of it? Like in your time or something?"  
  
Kagome stared fixedly ahead. "While an abortion might be possible, I'm not doing it. I'm going to have Naraku's child."  
  
"That's a relief. You're going to-WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Inuyasha said. "You've got to be kidding." He grabbed her arms and held her, examining her.  
  
"I know Naraku wants me to kill another living thing, especially if it causes me. Therefore, I will not do what he wants. I'm going to have the baby."  
  
When she informed the rest of the group, they reacted similarly. Sango just shook her head, Miroku looked slightly put-out and Shippo had no idea what was going on aside from the fact that he would have a baby sibling. Inuyasha still wasn't happy, but since he couldn't talk her out of it, he gave up.  
  
"Now to tell my parents," Kagome said, giggling. She was already caught up in her newfound motherhood (forget who the father is....)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that was a weird ending. First Kagome's worried, then happy, then worried, then teasing, then worried, then happy. What the heck. Oh well. Maybe her hormones were fluctuating. I don't know, I was trying to get a good ending but I think I failed.  
  
Oh, but here's a teaser: what will the kid be like? Will he be evil or good? Oh, well, that's why this is a drama and THEN a romance.  
  
I know Inuyasha's a bit out of character, but I love him and I will never let him be with Kikyo. Ever.  
  
Oh, and some people won't be appearing. Happily, Kikyo won't. Sadly (I really am sad about this), Sesshomaru won't be coming in. I'll just satisfy my need by staring at his pictures in my locker. Also Kouga won't be appearing, or Kagura, or Kanna. Sorry.  
  
However, because of my deep love, Sesshomaru will be mentioned! Whoohoo! And while this story might be missing some key elements (I'm not sure what, but any advice would help), bear with me and imagine the scene in your head. Then it might make more sense. Please R and R!  
**bazooie 


	3. Chapter 3 Sorry I can't think of origina...

Hmm, well, here are some review responses for some much appreciated reviews!! Crimson Hawk5313-hey, I will continue (obviously, or I wouldn't be writing this). Thanx for reviewing!!  
  
Pori-Pori-Cute name. Like I said before, I suppose I will continue. Yay for reviews! Thank you!  
  
Kristine Batey-Wow, that was a long review. Very informative, though. You're right; this is another random rapefic that has gone out of my little typing fingers. No, you weren't ragging on me; it was constructive criticism. Believe you me, I would like nothing more than to touch an audience with the truths of a rape, but there are a few problems: 1) I don't know anyone who has been raped (so I can't really ask them...) 2) The 1st chapter was quick and broad because I don't like sad things like that, and I don't know what it would be like. 3) The baby will be teased, as sad as that may be. And no, Kagome won't be happy with him/her. 4) I am a happy, bubbly person and I have trouble writing sad things unless I am horribly sad (which is rare. Although I have had some rather good writing sessions when I was bloody half-asleep.) 5) Just thinking about sad things like poor deformed kids and having to bear them is making ME sad. I have a rather overactive imagination, as you might be able to tell. So I like to look on the bright side, because everyday life is like this: not happy. For me, reading a story is a way to ESCAPE reality, not go further into it. I suppose this world's just too darn sad for my taste, so I try and be happy and make it better my own way. As sappy as that sounds... You have a really good vocabulary! Sheesh, I'd never even heard of an amalgamation until I looked it up! And I had no idea that they had abortion at that time; I was actually intrigued. Hey, serves me right for not writing on what I know (creative writing 101, I suppose). On a complete other note, I had no idea that Kagome was 15. I could have sworn she was at least 18...oh well. Thank you, because this not only helped me with my story, it showed me a lot more that I didn't know. Don't ask me what that means, because I don't even know. And you get a special "teaser" thing! This is not really going to be a luvvy-fuzzy romance; dark and sinister things are coming. If you've ever read Ceres (manga, Yû Watase), think about volume 5's romance. It's almost subconsciously similar, but I didn't mean for it to be!! REALLY!!  
  
I am back from my depths and have emerged victorious. Don't mind me, even I have no idea what I'm talking about. Well, anyway. The moment you've all been (patiently) (but not exclusively) waiting for! The third chapter of The Child Within!  
  
Well, I also may have trouble with the pregnant/birthing facts. I have never been pregnant, so I wouldn't really know. Nor have I ever been or known anyone who has been raped, so that explains those problems (kind of sort of). Sorry for all those who might be mad because I'm getting the info wrong. This is why I'm skimping over these types of scenes.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I, for the umpzillionith time, DO NOT own Inuyasha. Here are some other places you might see DO NOT.  
  
DO NOT pass DO NOT take him home DO NOT insert quarters down your trachea DO NOT bother me when my eye is twitching, when I have a "lethal" weapon or when I have breached parallel construction, which I did not do here. DO NOT ever diss the following people: my friends, myself, my family, anyone Inuyasha-related (except Kikyo or anyone else evil), anyone Ceres- related (even Kagami is sexy, in his own special way), anyone Kodocha- related and anyone who I say you can't. DO NOT be daunted by the preceding DO NOT's.  
  
I think you get the message.  
  
The Child Within-Chapter Three  
  
It was late afternoon, and Kagome had just gone through the well back to her own time. Now what am I going to tell my mom and grandpa? Or Souta? she thought.  
  
She opened the door into her home and walked into the kitchen, where she expected to find her mother. Her mom was usually cooking or cleaning in there, and thankfully she was there now. Nothing ever solves your problems like a good talking-to with your mom, Kagome thought.  
  
"Hey Mom."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi (sp?) turned to look at her daughter. "Well hello, Kagome. It's nice to see you back from the Feudal Era." Smiling, she wiped her hands on a rag and hugged her daughter. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too, Mom." Kagome pulled back to look at her mother, tears in her eyes. She just couldn't seem to hold them in. She thought she had gotten all her tears out with Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, sweetheart, are you okay?" Kagome's mom wiped away Kagome's tears and looked at her eyes. In said creepy, womanly ESP, the mom knew the general idea of what Kagome had been through. "Did something happen between you and Inuyasha?"  
  
"Not with Inuyasha, no." Kagome proceeded to tell about her encounter with Naraku, which I won't type again because we already know what happened. She also had a good cry session with her mother, as well as a nice long talk.  
  
Kagome's mother looked a little worried afterward, but mostly sympathetic. "It sounds like you handled yourself very well, Kagome. You aren't overreacting." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Do you know if it'll be a boy or a girl?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I hope it will be a boy. It'll be kind of like having a baby brother, only with more maternal feelings." She paused. "But of course, with Naraku as the father..." She shuddered briefly, and then her eyes blazed. "That bastard thinks he can cow me, I suppose, thanks to this episode of his. Well, this just deepens the hatred."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Maybe we should tell Souta, but...we won't say you are involuntarily pregnant." She walked into the den, where Souta had ignored them by playing Soul Caliber II (hey, I like that game).  
  
"Souta, Kagome's back and she has something to tell you," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Hmm," said Souta, knocking Link over with Ivy's sheer womanly power.  
  
"Souta...will you pay attention, please? It's important." Mom was getting more annoyed with that game and her son by the second.  
  
"Mmm hmm." Obviously, as long as he was playing SC II, he was never going to come back to reality. Mrs. Higurashi quickly strode over and pressed the reset button right as Link was about to keel over. "MO-OM!" he said. "I was about to kick Link's a-"  
  
"I don't care, Souta, Kagome has big news that she wants to share with you." Souta pouted, but was quiet.  
  
"Souta, I'm pregnant, so I won't be coming home again for a while." Kagome picked at her nails behind her back and studied Souta.  
  
"Oh. Well," he said, perking up a bit, "Can I name it?"  
  
Kagome chuckled, and then tousled Souta's hair. "You can help, I suppose."  
  
Souta grinned slowly. "Can we name it Ivy?" Kagome cringed. Oh great, she thought, he's going to list all the SC II characters. "No? Then can we name it Link? Cassandra?"  
  
"How about not naming it after a video game character?"  
  
Souta frowned and crossed his arms. "Then I have no idea." He sat down to the running SC II and began to play again.  
  
Shaking her head, Kagome led her mom out of the den and to the front door. "Listen, will you not tell Grandpa about this? He would have a field day at my school, and I-"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi rested a finger to her daughter's lips. "Duly noted. I will not tell your grandfather." Pulling her daughter into a hug, she smiled tearfully. "You've grown so much, Kagome. I know you'll be fine." She released Kagome and allowed her to leave through the door.  
  
"Bye Mom. I'll bring him around sometime, okay?" Seeing her mother's nod, she walked past the God Tree and jumped into the well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So? How'd they take it?" Sango asked Kagome, who was helping Kaede crush plants for medicine. Inuyasha and Miroku were off bathing. They had only left when Kagome assured them they would be fine and wouldn't do anything stupid.  
  
"Rather well, in my opinion. They-well, Souta-tried to name it, but nothing really clicked. He just listed off video game characters."  
  
Sango nodded, having no idea what Kagome was talking about. "Do you know what the child's name will be?" she asked to change the subject.  
  
Kagome looked up thoughtfully. "Well, I wasn't sure, but it seemed theme- appropriate to name him-or her-Saru. You know, it's sort of a coed name, so the name will work for either gender."  
  
Sango jerked up from her herb. "Saru?" She shrugged. "All right, if that's what you want. Personally I wouldn't want any reminder to my child's lineage if it involved Naraku." She began to grind the herb again.  
  
"I don't know why I would ever want to remember, but I suppose it keeps me in check so that if it's evil or something, the name will remind me who the father is and I can fix it without as much pain."  
  
"That is some twisted psychology, Kagome. I'd just get rid of it."  
  
"Well, I-I just don't really want to. I'm not sure why. I'm a little pro- life, I guess." She studied her plant with vigor as well as a little confusion.  
  
Kagome just sighed and ground away. "Hey Kaede, why haven't you said anything yet?"  
  
"There's nothing more to say." She hadn't even looked up.  
  
"Oh." Kagome looked momentarily stunned but shrugged it off easily enough. "No, um, tips then?" She forced a smile.  
  
"Only one. Since the father's a baboon demon, there gestation period is shortened from the human one. Rather than nine months, you have about five or six (a/n: I actually don't know the gestation period for a baboon, so if somebody knows please tell me!) until little 'Saru' is born."  
  
Kagome nodded and didn't look up. She just wished this hadn't happened, but what could she do? Her only option was to cope and move on, as hard as that may be.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome, you know as well as I that this thing's gonna be evil." Inuyasha was having a 'discussion' with the mother-to-be outside. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede had kicked them out of the hut since they were being so noisy.  
  
"I know, I know! But it's also possible that it WON'T be evil, too. It's not right to kill something for no reason at all." Her eyes were watery and her voice was cracking, but she wasn't backing down.  
  
Neither was Inuyasha. "I do it all the time; how do you think we get Shikon shards? I just wish for them?"  
  
"No, that's a reason! Look, if I have it we can see if it's evil."  
  
"By then it'll be too late! You won't let us, most likely! You'll be too bloody attached to the thing!"  
  
"Have my emotions ever gotten in the way before?"  
  
"YES, WITH KOUGA! YOU SAT ME SO I COULDN'T KILL HIM!"  
  
"The shouting match is a draw! Go to sleep!" said Miroku's voice inside Kaede's hut.  
  
"You shut up, monk!" Inuyasha said, eyes bulging and fists clenching and unclenching.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath. "Look, I don't want to fight. I'm going to have it, it's my choice since it's mine and you can't convince me otherwise."  
  
Inuyasha roared into the night air. "Dammit, Kagome, you can't have it! If you think you can and that everything'll turn out roses, then you're more of a woman-idiot then I thought you were!"  
  
"I don't think everything'll be roses! I know it'll be hard! But just because it's a little hard doesn't mean I should just give up!" She moaned, slumping to the ground and clutching her stomach.  
  
Inuyasha picked her up and set her on the wooden fence. "You okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded her sweat-soaked face. "Yeah, but it feels like it's fighting in my stomach."  
  
He watched her for a few moments, then, deciding she wasn't going to faint or something, he sat down next to her. "Sorry. For that and for me shouting and the bastard-father. I just don't want another Naraku wandering the world and ruining it for people like us." He rubbed his head with a clawed hand, looking at the ground.  
  
"I can see where you're coming from. I think the same thing too, and I can't bear it. But I just have to have it, and I don't know how to explain it anymore than that." She smiled faintly, barely swinging her legs.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "I don't know what else I can say. It is your choice; I just hope it's the right one, for all our sakes." He hopped off the fence and walked into the hut, Kagome following soon after.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that was a short chapter. Sorry almost NOTHING HAPPENED except something intangible. I can't say just yet. But for an explanation, I just had to make a smooth transition from now to five/six months for now (the next chappie will occur then), and this seemed to be the best way to do it. I'll have to continually to this, I suppose. Just bear with me. I luv you guys (in a friendly manner, so don't get any ideas)!  
  
**bazooie 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey hey, this is bazooie, back in action after (and during) her evil cold. It came suddenly, with all the stages. Erlack.  
  
Here's a review response!  
  
Meiko Kazuke-I'm afraid I'm not quite sure what you mean. Do you mean a twisted Naraku or a twist in the plot between Naraku and Kagome besides the child? I don't think that you sounded weird (then again, maybe that's because I'm already weird.)  
  
And now, without further ado, here's the fourth chappie in The Child Within!  
  
DISCLAIMER 1: I do not own Inuyasha, blah blah blah, insert legal mumbo- jumbo here.  
  
DISCLAIMER 2: I do not know what I am doing, so don't even bother to ask because I don't know. If you don't like it, you're not the only one. If you do, you are super-cool! Not that I have the right to judge who's super-cool or not...  
  
**Special Note** Demon children age super-fast for their own good. Since infanthood is their most vulnerable stage, their biological clocks zoom past that stage and slow down once they reach the human equivalent of a 15-year-old. Every month equals one human year (i.e. 2 months go by, it's the equivalent of 2 years.) I DO NOT KNOW IF THIS IS ACCURATE, BUT IN THIS STORY IT IS. DO NOT GO AROUND REPEATING THIS AS IF IT WERE FACTUAL.  
  
The Child Within-Chapter Four  
  
It had been a long, hard eight months for Kagome (as well as the rest of the gang), who had given birth two months ago to a baby boy. She had learned most of the motherly ways, and thank goodness demon babes aged fast. Hers was the equivalent of a two-year-old. He did look a lot like his father; he had black, curly hair and blue eyes. However, he behaved more like his mother; Saru was kind, gentle, and unnecessarily stubborn.  
  
"Saru, you need to take a nap, NOW," said Kagome, pointing to Kaede's hut with a stern look on her face. Her rambunctious child was paying more attention to a frog perching in the grass than he was to her. "SARU!"  
  
"Yeah Mom, sure," little Saru said in his two-year-old accent (okay, I'm not inserting any accents. You can just imagine them.) "Just give me a second while I hunt the frog demon." He scooted a little forward on his knees, blue eyes intent on his prize. It ribbeted a warning, then hopped away. "Drat it all." Saru leaned back on his heels.  
  
"Why do you keep imagining demons around? Just take a nap, PLEASE." Kagome brushed her hair out of her face. She had been asking Saru "politely" to take his nap for almost 15 minutes. She was losing her patience.  
  
"Well, you, Inuyasha, Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango fight demons all the time. I wanna fight too, but since you won't let me...this is the best I can do." He glanced at his mother quietly, then picked a blade of grass and studied it.  
  
Kagome sighed, brown eyes flashing. "We only fight demons to get the jewel shards or protect the village. We don't just fight for the pleasure." She kneeled down to Saru's height. "Now let's go inside."  
  
Saru faked not hearing her and studied his long talons. They always reminded him of his origin and his will to change. He didn't know what was wrong, but apparently being a demon was bad news for the villagers. He attracted them occasionally, when they had nothing better to do than attack people, since he was a half-demon just like Inuyasha. He wanted to be one or the other, but he hated the way none of the other kids would play with him since he was so different. Kagome had always told him that being different was okay because everybody's different, but why wasn't it okay for him?  
  
"Mom, why does nobody want to play with me?" he said, still looking at his nails. He was so desperate for any playmate he was resorting to trees and small, slow animals.  
  
Kagome was unsure of how she should answer. Because you're half-demon, son? Because of your lineage? "Um, they're usually busy, doing villager things and whatnot. Don't dwell on it too much, Saru." She tried to usher him inside (yet again), but he wouldn't budge.  
  
"That's not it. They look at me funny. Why?"  
  
"Saru, they're-they're just wary, because, um, they are isolated so often they don't understand anything that isn't absolutely clear." She thought she had made up a pretty good answer for skirting around the fact that her son was a half demon. Kagome still hadn't told him.  
  
"Oh." Saru nodded blankly and glided into Kaede's hut like a ghost would. Kagome hugged herself and sighed. Poor Saru, she thought, no one wants to accept him. He's sort of like Inuyasha-  
  
She smiled slowly. I'll get Inuyasha to be his playmate. Kagome began to search for the dog demon, ideas forming in her head about what he and Saru could talk about.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After he had slept, Saru had gone to sit in the clearing by the Bone Eater's Well. He was looking at some bugs hiding in the long grass when Inuyasha approached him. "Hey kid, heard you were looking for a sparring partner. I decided I'd take time off to give you a beating." He grinned and rested his palm on his hilt. "Ready to go?"  
  
Saru looked up, a little shocked. "What? What are you talking about Inuyasha? I want a playmate, not a scarring partner."  
  
"Not scarring, sparring. It means we'd fight with each other but we wouldn't get hurt since it would be teaching. How bout it?"  
  
Saru shook his head. "I want a playmate, not a fight. I don't think you understand what I mean." He began to play with the bugs again.  
  
Inuyasha looked thoughtful. "I know about it more than you think. I remember when I was a pup, and no one wanted to play with me either. The villagers even teased my ears." He stroked an ear with a long finger.  
  
"Why didn't they want to play with you?" Saru listened intently now that he thought Inuyasha had the same problem. "Was it because you were different?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess it was. They didn't like it that I was half demon, even though I couldn't change that. So I was really lonely too, until I met Kagome." He sighed, recollecting. He came back a few moments later, blinking. "Does that make sense?"  
  
"I guess, but you're half demon. That doesn't explain my problem."  
  
Inuyasha paused. "You're a half demon too, Saru. Didn't Kagome tell you?" She obviously hadn't from the blank look on Saru's face. He tried another approach. "Can't you tell at least? I mean, look at your hands."  
  
Saru lifted his hand and twisted it to study it. "I always thought something wasn't normal with me that no one was telling me." He froze, realization dawning. "I'm a half demon? No, I can't be! I want to fight demons, and I can't if I am one!" Saru began to bawl desperately.  
  
Inuyasha shook Saru. "Hey, don't you get it? I'm a half demon too, and I'm fighting demons! That makes us two of a kind!" He stopped shaking Saru once he stopped crying.  
  
"You mean that I can still fight demons?" he asked with tear-filled eyes. It's amazing how much this kid wants to fight, thought Inuyasha. It must be Naraku's blood in him or something.  
  
"Yes you can. Hey, I have an idea. How about I be your playmate?" He smiled. "We can form our own special club where we're the only 2 members. Want to know the club name?"  
  
"What, what?" Saru was getting excited now, all tears abandoned.  
  
"We're members of the exclusive half-demon club, or EHDC for short." He held out his hand. "What d'ya say?"  
  
Saru grinned slowly and shook Inuyasha's hand. "Yeah! Now we can do secret club rituals and play and all sorts of stuff!" The child was bouncing around the grass with the energy of a hummingbird, naming all the things the two could do.  
  
Inuyasha raced afterward. "Now we have to come up with a secret handshake..." he said as they raced off into the woods.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once the duo had come home in the late afternoon, they had been all secretive smiles. They kept looking at each other and grinning like fools. Kagome didn't like it one bit. "Inuyasha, what'd you two do?" she asked.  
  
Saru and Inuyasha looked at each other slyly, smiling. Saru looked at his mother, all childhood innocence. "What do you mean what did we do? We didn't do anything, did we, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha adopted a look of shock and innocence. "Us, Kagome, doing anything BAD? Why, of course not. The very idea is almost offensive." The troublemakers looked at each other again and smiled knowingly.  
  
Kagome huffed, but didn't say anything. She had lunch to take care of. Marching inside Kaede's hut, she looked at Miroku and Sango, cuddled together and happily watching the clouds go by. She still couldn't understand how Sango had said yes so readily when Miroku had proposed to her. Now they were always together. Shaking her head, Kagome walked into the darkness of the hut.  
  
She would rather be outside, she decided. The air inside was stale and dank, not to mention it was oddly dark. Her neck hair was standing vertically and she was being cautious as she stepped inside. She could sense a presence somewhere, but who would it be? Probably just my imagination, she thought. There's no one-  
  
"Hello, Kagome," a deep, sinister voice drawled. "It's been a little while since we were together, hasn't it?" A chuckle echoed from a silhouette in the corner of the room. "And to think how much our relationship has changed."  
  
Kagome bristled and drew her face into a snarl. "Naraku, you bastard, stop hiding in the shadows!" He stepped into some semi-better light, allowing his baboon mask to become more prominent against his deep navy and purple robe (a/n: his normal fur was dirty, so this was the best disguise he could give.) "Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm present for my flesh and blood. I think my own son should be able to see his father, don't you?"  
  
"Not when his father's you." Kagome picked up a stick from the wall, filled it with her miko powers and quickly flung it at the baboon demon. He recoiled, and in the time it took him to recover she was out the door.  
  
Kagome was running outside, looking for Saru and/or Inuyasha. "Saru! Inuyasha! Come quick, Naraku's inside the hut!" She continued to run around until she saw them coming at her.  
  
"What are you saying?" asked Inuyasha, panting slightly. Saru was as well and he looked on curiously.  
  
"Naraku's come for Sa-AAHH!!" she screamed as something like gelatin knocked her from behind onto the ground. Before it solidified she flipped onto her back and was stuck. Inuyasha yelped too as the gelatinous (a/n: what a fun word) substance stuck him onto a nearby tree. He struggled and fumed nearby but failed to escape its sticky grip. "Keep away from my son!" Kagome bellowed at the approaching, mismatched baboon cretin. He grinned in response and continued.  
  
Saru had chosen now of all times to freeze up. He sat there like a deer in the headlights, watching this stranger approach and hearing his mother's protests and Inuyasha's fumings. He just stood there with a fearful, shocked face.  
  
Naraku grabbed his offspring's arm, tugging him deeper into the forest. He chuckled evilly and smiled down at his son. "Come on, Saru," he cooed, voice rumbling "reassuringly".  
  
Saru blinked, coming around a little. "Where are we going?" He was stumbling as Naraku pulled him along and had a dazed look on his face.  
  
"Away, far, far away, where you won't see this motley group again." They had reached the edge of the woods, almost out of Kagome's sight. She kept screaming, but Saru didn't seem to hear her.  
  
Suddenly Saru blinked rapidly and scowled. He sat down and began to bawl. "NO! I WANNA STAY HERE WITH MOMMA!" Screaming, he did not notice a burning white light flare out of his arm. But Naraku did. He yelped and recoiled, seething as his hand was smoking slightly.  
  
"You little brat," he said, claws growing out. "You stupid little brat." He swung his hand across the boy's face, leaving a set of bloody openings on his nose and cheek. Saru screamed louder, flaring like a beacon. His light shot outward powerfully, catching Naraku full-on. Naraku began to dissolve slowly. He decided it was time to leave.  
  
He sprinted away, baboon mask melded into his bleeding face. He was limping even as he ran as well as leaving a bloody trail. That little monster, he thought. He'll regret that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The dark, evil gelatin corroded instantly once Saru's light had reached it. As Naraku fled, Inuyasha landed on his feet and ran to Kagome. "Are you all right?" he asked the woman rubbing her head delicately.  
  
"Yeah, I am." She looked up at Saru, shocked. "What happened?"  
  
Inuyasha followed her gaze to Saru, who was sitting peacefully enough now. "I haven't a clue."  
  
They approached him hesitantly. Once they were in front of him, Kagome crouched down. "Saru? Are you okay?"  
  
He looked up, thin trickles of blood trailing down his cheek. "Yeah, Mom." He blinked a few times slowly. "What did I do?" His mother pulled him into a hug and he cried until he fell asleep, Inuyasha looking on protectively.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's that. Wasn't that odd? Saru has something weird going on with him! Yay his genetic heritage! Don't ask.  
  
YOU MIGHT BE WONDERING WHY SANGO AND MIROKU DIDN'T COME RUNNING. Well, they had gone off to take a bath in the river (I'll let you fill in the blanks however you please.) They came back when they saw Saru's bright light, and once they had arrived everything was okay. Inuyasha and Kagome filled them in while she put Saru to bed, and they were surprised and mad they had missed on a chance to pummel the baboon. Although if a two-year-old could beat him...  
  
Hey hey, thanks for reading! Please, please, please R & R before I cry!!! THANK YOU!!! DON'T ASK ME WHY I'D CRY, I ALWAYS SAY THAT!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5 yes it's very original It coul...

Hiya. I'm back, and there's another time jump in the story. Hehe. Sorry about all these random jumps; I have no better way to tie them in other than a couple of chapters. I promise this is the next-to-last one. Hehe? Yes, well, here are some review responses!  
  
KougasMyMan-Cool, Kouga's your man! He IS pretty sexy, if you look at him in the right light. That gruffness can be a turn-on. Anyway...thank you for your appreciation! I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
  
K.C. Whitestar-Well, thanks very much! I'm glad you think it's well done!  
  
Now, here're some much needed legalities. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. THIS IS A DISCLAIMER. IF YOU STILL DO NOT KNOW WHAT THIS IS, LEARN IT. IT WILL HELP YOU ON YOUR COLLEGE APPLICATION. ACTUALLY, I DON'T KNOW THAT. PLEASE REFRAIN FROM PUTTING THAT ON A JOB APPLICATION AS WELL.  
  
Now...here's the fifth chapter of The Child Within! If you can tell me why I called it this BY THE END OF THE STORY (you can now if you're really desperate), you will win a metaphorical cookie. Not to mention my pride and surprise. Whoohoo.  
  
The Child Within-Chapter Five  
  
A long time had passed since the formation of the EHDC club, and Saru had grown big. He was now the equivalent of a 15-year-old, well on his way to being an adult. His biological growth had slowed down to a normal rate, and he looked more like his father than ever. His black hair had grown long, almost to the small of his back. His eyes had remained blue, although they now had small flecks of dull red. He also wore a deep, navy robe without any shoes. His mannerisms were purely his mothers, though. He walked around with an air of confidence and he smiled a lot. Apparently he was also a shameless flirt, as Inuyasha was learning.  
  
"WOULD YOU HOLD STILL!" Inuyasha yelled, swiping his claws where Saru had just been. They were scrimmaging, and sadly enough Inuyasha was losing.  
  
"Only long enough to collect dust, Inuyasha. Your swings are so slow I can't help but duck," he said, smiling and dodging around another thrust.  
  
"Damn little whelp." He kicked out with a clawed foot and missed by a mile. "YOU ARE SUCH A LITTLE WHELP; YOU WON'T EVEN TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A DEMON!"  
  
Saru smiled flirtatiously. "Why thank you, my love." He parried a fist then leaped back a few feet to laugh at a blustering Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT? I AM NOT YOUR LOVE! YOU ARE A SHAMELESS BASTARD!" He swung madly, not hitting any flesh at all.  
  
Saru winked as he sweep-kicked Inuyasha at his ankles, knocking him down on his back. "Shameless?" He feigned hurt. "You cut me to the quick, my dear adversary." He side-stepped away from a claw meant for his foot. "And to think I was going to let you have a blow for free."  
  
"I DON'T NEED YOUR DAMN CHARITY!" Inuyasha's eyes blazed as he swung his fists madly. He finally made contact, punching Saru in the jaw. A purple/red mark instantly came up as Saru went flying onto his back.  
  
He jerked up into a sitting position, eyes flashing red. Growling gutturally, he stood stiffly and eyed Inuyasha. He cracked his fingers on one fist, prepping them.  
  
"Saru?" Inuyasha had never seen Saru like this. It was as if he had gone feral; he was bristling and baring his fangs.  
  
He blinked, blue eyes returning. "What," he asked, shrugging, "can't a guy take a blow and keep going?" He smiled and winked at Inuyasha, leaping into the air and landing in the branches of a pine.  
  
Inuyasha looked a little confused and alarmed, which confused Saru. "Inuyasha? What's wrong with you?" He jumped down and studied his fellow club member. "Can't take a pummeling?"  
  
Blinking, Inuyasha smiled hesitantly. "I can, but I just don't feel like fighting anymore." He walked out of the woods (they were on the fringe) and into the village square, Saru following soon after.  
  
"All right. We can just sit and talk, I guess." They leaped up into a tree and perched on a huge branch, dangling their legs. "So...how've you and mom been getting along?" Inuyasha and Kagome had decided to stay together a few months after Sango and Miroku got married (when Saru was about 1), so Inuyasha was both a father-figure and a friend to Saru.  
  
Inuyasha looked at him cock-eyed. Saru paused, thought about what he had said and grabbed his head, groaning. "Eww, I didn't mean like THAT! I meant how've you been?"  
  
"Same as always, I suppose." He scratched his head. "Have you been having any luck with the ladies?" They shared a grin.  
  
"Do you think that I would? I mean, the human women hate me cause I'm half- demon, and the demon women hate me because I'm half-human! I just have my own category!" He laughed hollowly, smiling not quite reaching his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha looked at him. "I had the same problem as well. Then I met Ki- Kagome and my relationships turned around. I mean, I was pinned to the God Tree when she found me."  
  
Saru looked at him and smiled slightly. Then his brow furrowed. "Why WERE you pinned to the God Tree, anyway?"  
  
Inuyasha hesitated. "Um, I, uh, was, ahem, ergh." He trailed off and looked down to the ground. He just felt it would be for Saru's benefit not to mention Saru's father or his trickery. Why he included Kikyo in this category, he did not know.  
  
Saru looked at him insistently. "Club rules, Inuyasha: you gotta tell any secret another club member wants to know as long as the latter member swears he won't tell." He paused. "I swear I won't tell."  
  
Inuyasha looked peeved. "Look, it's not a secret, I just don't want to talk about it right now, so let it go."  
  
"But what about club rules?"  
  
"Let it go."  
  
"You can't hide it from me forever." Saru drew up to his full (sitting) height, inflating his chest.  
  
"LET IT GO." Inuyasha glared at the younger demon, suggesting with his frosty eyes that he should do as he says.  
  
Saru blinked a few times then decided he was pushing too far. "Sorry 'bout that. I guess I shouldn't bother you after a sensitive subject." He smiled slightly. "But you can't blame be, you know? I'm just curious."  
  
"Believe me, I know firsthand." Inuyasha stood on the bough. "Let's get down. I can hear the gang coming back from exorcising the neighboring village."  
  
Saru stood as well. "Hey, I appreciate how you stayed behind with me rather than slay demons. Since Mom won't let me fight...."  
  
With good reason, thought Inuyasha. Ever since that experience with Naraku, I can see why she'd want to keep you here. We still aren't too sure what that light was, but we've assumed that it's your "miko" powers, if you can possibly have any. "Do you ever remember obscure thing from your childhood?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Saru wrinkled his face, thinking. "Hmm, well, can't say anything obscure. The first thing I can remember is Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku's wedding. I got the best tasting cake." He smiled, relishing the memory. "It had great white frosting and-"  
  
"Okay, okay, I don't want to hear the whole thing." Inuyasha hopped out of the tree, Saru following close behind.  
  
Kagome looked up to the dull thuds coming from the high tree limbs. "Well, hello you two. Been having fun?" she said.  
  
"Where're Miroku and Sango?" asked Inuyasha, crossing his arms.  
  
Kagome looked at Saru, then back at Inuyasha. She raised her eyebrows meaningfully. "Oh," he said simply. He peered out onto a hill a distance away from the main village; sure enough, he could see them lying together on the very top. Nothing dirty was going on, but with the lecher at hand...it was only a matter of time.  
  
Kagome reached forward and grabbed Inuyasha's hands. She began to swing them, making the dog demon smile. "What're you doing?"  
  
She smiled as well. "Oh, just swinging your arms in and out, in and out, in and-"  
  
She hunched over as Inuyasha launched a sudden tickle attack. Yelping and squirming, she danced and tried to get away, but the youkai overwhelmed her. She laughed and jogged around the village, Inuyasha following like a pup. They had gone young again, Saru decided. He shook his head. Just like pups.  
  
Sighing, he sat down in the dirt. He could see his aunt and uncle off in the distance, and his mom and Inuyasha racing around. Great, he thought, everyone's paired off but me. I'm just born to be a loner. His spirit dropped at the thought. Even SHIPPO is having more luck with women; he eloped with some walrus demon when I was 8 months. Running his fingers through his hair, he stood up and traipsed to the fringe of the forest. Stupid hormones that make me feel the way I do, I guess. I never really noticed the pairings before.  
  
He leaped up into the tree. Resting his back against its strong trunk, he stretched out his legs along the branch and looked at the scene below from his high vantage. Well, this is how it's always been, he thought. Just me. Whenever Inuyasha can't spare the time, it's just me and my sorry half demon butt. I have so many questions, but nobody wants to answer them. Who was my dad? How did Inuyasha get pinned to the God Tree? What's wrong inside of me?  
  
He studied his dirty claws. Something is stirring...I can feel it. It's like something's trying to escape, but it's stuck. It's driving me nuts! He growled deep in his throat and clutched his head, catching his talons in his mane. And no one will tell me! WHY WILL NO ONE TELL ME? Sweat was beginning to bead on his face. It's not like I'm some kid who couldn't handle it; I have to know! I don't know anything anymore; not inside or out! He was growing frustrated the more he thought.  
  
"Saru?" He could barely hear his mother's voice, his thoughts were so loud. He jerked back and looked down at his mother.  
  
"What?" he asked, feeling himself tremor slightly.  
  
"I'm going to go take a bath, okay?" She was clutching a baby pink towel, probably from her time. Funnily enough, the subject of Saru ever coming to her time had never been discussed. All Inuyasha had told him was that her family was "usually horribly busy" and "probably couldn't be bothered". He didn't believe him for a moment.  
  
"That's fine, Mom. I'll go take one in a little while." He forced his best attempt at a smile. "Is Inuyasha coming with you?"  
  
"I'm coming with you, whelp." Inuyasha walked up next to his mate, peering up at the fellow half demon. "We're taking one on the hill and she's taking one in the basin." The river had two sections: one was on the hill and the river casually flowed down into a shallow basin before moving on.  
  
Saru smiled. Now maybe he could ask Inuyasha some questions he needed answers to without getting brushed off. "Sure." He leaped off the tree bough, landing gracefully. "Let's go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saru always felt much better when he was clothed just in a towel. He always seemed to have a great weight lifted off, and then he would plunge into the shallow river that was so cold it stole his breath briefly. Once it reached the basin it had absorbed enough sunlight to be at least lukewarm.  
  
"What are you, a fish?" Inuyasha eyed the younger demon funnily. Saru rolled his eyes and resubmerged. When he popped up, he splashed Inuyasha, laughing. "Oh, that's it, you're going down."  
  
He yanked off Saru's towel, and Saru didn't seem to really care. Saru reciprocated and tore off Inuyasha's towel. The inu-youkai yelped and sank to chest level, glaring at the young troublemaker. "Give me back my towel and I'll give you back yours," said Saru.  
  
They looked at each other, then at the towels. Simultaneously they put the towels back on. "Or we can switch," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes we can," Saru said, trailing off. "Yes we can." He sat down on the bottom and gazed up at the light clouds drifting.  
  
"You in a pensive mood?" Inuyasha looked at him curiously.  
  
"A little, I guess." Saru looked at Inuyasha steadily. "Do you know who my dad was?"  
  
"What brought this on?" Inuyasha sat down as well, getting settled into his fatherly mode.  
  
"No one will tell me, and I figure I need to know."  
  
"I see. Well, your father wasn't exactly a model member of any community save a demon one. He tricked me, Miroku and Sango into hurting people, and we were really mad. Still are, actually."  
  
Saru raised an eyebrow in question. "Then why would Mom want to have me? If my dad hurt you guys, then why would she ever want to be with him? And where is he now?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure about either one. She had her way and said she wanted you, and if I knew where your father was I'd throttle him." His fists bunched and his chest muscles rippled as his eyes darkened.  
  
Saru decided to leave that subject alone. I suppose they didn't like my dad, he thought. That would explain why they look at me with some fear and doubt. He looked at his hand, flipping it over again and again. I won't become my father, if that's what they're worried about.  
  
Inuyasha felt a little remorse. He had just told a young teen about his murderer of a father, and a dark mood was settling in. Deciding to lighten it, Inuyasha said, "Hey, I have an idea. Let's play EHDC truth-or dare."  
  
Saru slowly returned to the world. His eyes lost their vacant look and he smiled slyly as he realized what Inuyasha had said. "Only if I get to ask you first."  
  
Inuyasha eyed the younger demon and decided to let him have his way. "Fine. I pick dare, since I'm not trusting you with any truth questions."  
  
Saru glared, then rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, then I dare you..." He grinned slowly and fiendishly, like he knew the greatest secret in the world and was tempting someone with it. He locked his eyes into Inuyasha's. "I dare you to go spy on Mom."  
  
Inuyasha froze, face reddening. "That is not only sick, it's perverted. And it's your mother, and if you even think of something like that involving your mother is disturbing. That is just perverted, to see Kagome in just a towel." He paused, thinking. "I'll do it."  
  
Saru laughed, eyes twinkling. "What? I thought you thought it was perverted...oh, I see. You WANNA look at Mom." Saru wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He began to giggle like a schoolgirl, teasing Inuyasha slightly.  
  
Inuyasha socked him slightly, just enough to tell him to stop acting loopy. "C'mon, I'll go through with it and you can wait here."  
  
"Oh no, I wouldn't know if you actually did it. I'm coming with you."  
  
"You WANT TO LOOK AT YOUR MOTHER?" Inuyasha blinked, and then began to grin devilishly and laugh heartily.  
  
"Shut up, she'll hear you!" Saru whispered although he didn't need to. "I just want to make sure you follow through."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and stood, angling himself so that he faced downhill. "You are going to get the worst anything I can think of AND a throttling once I do this. You will not get away with this." He stalked down the river's path, walking hesitantly yet expectantly, like a child going into a haunted house he'd heard about from his friends.  
  
Chuckling, Saru followed stealthily as well. They were silent as they descended since they didn't want Kagome to hear them coming. They slid army- style so Kagome wouldn't see them as the river got shallower and then dropped off the cliff.  
  
They could see her, a small, pale dot wrapped in a pink line. "There," whispered Inuyasha. "I did my dare. Now we can go back."  
  
But Saru wasn't listening. His whole being was focused on the person in the basin below him. He could see her clearly as though he were looking through a zoomed-in camera lens, her raven hair playing over her sprightly frame, the pink towel clutching her chest and barely hiding the treasure beneath. She was so beautiful, and he could feel her aura radiating off her. He instantly decided this siren, this muse, was not his mother.  
  
A mumbling began. It started slowly, but increased in speed. It was deep, commanding, precise and compelling. Saru could not help but listen to it. The voice began to spew words, growing so loud that he feared he might sink into the ground. "I want her," it told him. "She is my one." It kept saying that as brief glimpses of another woman flashed in his eyes and she was more beautiful than the woman below. She had her onyx hair pulled back in a low horsetail, wrapped in a cream tie. Two strands hung below her ears and gathered into the horsetail, like huge, beautiful earrings. Her eyes were a deep brown like molasses with a light as distant as the stars in the night sky. She had a commanding air about her, but her eyes told him she was sad and lonely. He felt an overwhelming desire to give her the company she so obviously longed for.  
  
The flashes grew more rapid, fusing with the woman below. He felt himself groan lowly in his happiness. He wanted the women so horribly it was consuming him. He couldn't remember a time when he had not known their beauty and power and he longed for more of it. The voice came back to him, cajoling him and lending him back his reason. "You must allow me near her. Descend to my fallen seraph and give me bliss once more."  
  
Saru felt his legs rise up and his spine straighten. He almost leaped off the shallow cliff for his will to be with the woman, but a force pulled his unwilling body back down. It shoved him into the sickening water coursing under him. "What are you DOING?" a rough voice hissed. It felt like that voice would split his eardrums, it was so horrible to hear. "She'll see you," it continued, keeping its gritty tone. It tugged him backward, away from his only bliss.  
  
I WANT TO SEE HER! His mind screamed as he snarled at the groveling creature pulling him away. His eyes flashed blood. He bared his teeth and growled for all he knew. What right had this insignificant beast to tear him away from perfection?  
  
"SARU!" the creature screamed, growing fuzzy ears on the top of his head as well as growing in size. He was becoming red. The haze suddenly lifted off of Saru and he felt cold on the inside. He was staring at Inuyasha, who had set him down on his back and was holding him down by pinning his shoulder. The older demon looked worried and confused. "What the hell were you doing?" He released Saru, although he still watched him warily.  
  
Saru blinked. Something in the back of his mind came jumping forward, causing him to cringe in realization. "I-I don't know..." Saru said, looking distraught. "There was a voice telling me to go to-" Shocked, he continued, "my mom! Oh my Lord, that was my MOM!" He placed his hands on his face and looked bewildered. Tears were coming, but he refused to let them pass.  
  
"Yes, Saru it was. You almost got us caught, not to mention leaped off a cliff (however small) and acting funny. What was wrong with you?" He eyed Saru like he was a snake thinking about biting.  
  
"That's just it! I don't know! There was the voice telling me to go to my mom, and flashes of a woman who looked just like her, and-"  
  
Inuyasha stiffened, eyes darkening. "She looked just like Kagome? Was her hair pulled back?"  
  
"Yeah, it was. She had two little bang things that tied in as well and these weird, sorrowful brown eyes. She was commanding, but so defenseless that you wanted to keep her company."  
  
Inuyasha balled his fists and his upper lip curled. His entire frame was shaking. And he was looking straight at Saru. "You swear you saw this?"  
  
"Yes." Saru met his glare uncertainly from Inuyasha's sudden, unexplained rage.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flared and he launched his fists into the air, cursing a streak that would make a sailor bat his eyes in disbelief. He punched a nearby tree (much to the tree's dismay) until his arm shook from so much use.  
  
"Inuyasha, is that you?" Kagome asked from below. Her voice echoed from below. "I can hear you all the way down here."  
  
He continued, ignoring everything and everyone. When he finally stopped, his eyes were furious and lined with tears. "I hate the little bastard," he said. "I hate that damn little bastard, he makes everything so damn hard, and I swear I'll kill him." He looked at Saru sorrowfully. "I'm sorry you had to be affected, kid." He shook his head, and with an apologetic look he jumped down the small cliff. Saru could hear his mismatched parents talking. Presumably about him. He gazed at his familiar claws, now seeing their innocent exterior hiding something worming through him. What was happening to him? He was beginning to worry a lot more, now that he had felt this desire toward his own mother. Something was fighting him, and he believed that something was beginning to win.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's that. I had a whole lot of imagery about Kikyo and Kagome, I think. More than I put into the rest of the story at any rate. 


	6. Chapter 6: There is one misplaced modifi...

Hm...hello again. How has everyone been as of late? I've been updating this story more than the other one, possibly because all the chapter workings for "What I Would Do" are in my computer which is down as of now. Sorry about that. Well, I just want to get that out, but not really. I'm just making excuses.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to type out this chappie; blame the demon French teacher's project and an English essay and biology in general...  
  
Yay review responses!!  
  
ValarSpawn-Yes, Naraku is rather joyous that his son's following in his dear daddy's footsteps. Yay Sesshomaru! He's on the winning team. It's okay, I don't know how I became anyone's fave either. The sane side of my brain (if there is one) says it's statistically impossible...SHOWS WHAT IT KNOWS! Nah, Kikyo was just there to reinforce the idea that Naraku was involved in case it wasn't blaringly clear. I just don't like Kikyo. But it would be a good idea, nonetheless. Thanx bunches!  
  
KougasMyMan-Aw, are you sure I can't have him? On loan maybe? PLEASE? I felt a little sorry for Saru too as I was typing out what'd happen to him. But obviously not bad enough to omit it. Yay it was a good chapter! I hope to keep up the good work! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
In case anyone can't tell, I love to tell everyone who reviews thank you. It must be an odd habit. But I figure it's a not a vice, at least, unlike SOME other things. Such as a whole lot of obsessive compulsive anime buying. Hehe, guilty as charged.  
  
Now, I know you guys can remember pretty far back, right? Do you remember the term known as DISCLAIMER? Of course you do; it means that YOU DO NOT CLAIM AND OR OWN SOMETHING. Look, as much as it saddens me, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. I certainly wish I did, though. Then I would be making millions and be able to speak fluent Japanese.  
  
This chapter's going to be a tad long. I thought it'd be over at one point, but I decided I'd just make one giant, super-long one. Have fun reading!  
  
The Child Within-Chapter Six  
  
The whole 'family' looked at Saru differently. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him so sorrowfully that he thought HE might cry. Miroku and Sango just wouldn't even meet his gaze. Miroku would occasionally glance up and then quickly lower his eyes to anything. Sango stood up in the middle of dinner and walked out, Miroku following soon after. He mumbled something about "going to go to a nearby village for the night" before he completely left. Then it was just Inuyasha, Kagome and Saru.  
  
"So..." started Kagome feebly. "I-uh, well, I-" She looked at Saru, smiling weakly. "You do realize that I still think of you as the same kid, right?"  
  
Saru picked at his food weakly. "Don't even bother." He looked at her, clearly depressed with an underlying confusion. "I know what happened, Mom, and I know it has something do to with my dad. If you don't want to tell me, fine. I'll sort it out on my own." He stood up and walked out into the cool night air. He decided he'd just go a little down the dirt path coursing through the village and sit down to look at the stars.  
  
Kagome looked at her mate meaningfully. "I should go talk to him. He needs some parental guidance, and apparently you're having trouble telling him anything."  
  
He glared at her. "So are you; you didn't even tell him about Naraku or how he was conceived." His eyes softened. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't get so pissed, but-"  
  
"It's okay. I'll talk to him. If I don't come back in 15 minutes, you can come after me." She nodded and smiled imperceptibly (yea thesaurus), and she walked through the open door.  
  
She found her son lying in the dirt path, hair strewn about his head like a fan. He was gazing at the stars, hands resting behind his head so he could see well. She snorted softly and then broke through the noise of the night insects. "What're you doing, Saru?"  
  
He shifted his eyes to his mother without moving any other part of his body. "I dunno, looking at the stars, I guess." He returned to doing just that.  
  
"Look, I know you have questions that you want answered. It's just that Inuyasha and I would rather not dredge up the past; it was rather upsetting." She plopped down next to him. "Must have been for you as well, I suppose."  
  
"Yeah, it was." He kept his eyes sturdily on the sky, never faltering to anything else. "I just feel so awkward around everyone, since it's obviously something bad. I guess it came from Dad, right?" He spat the word "dad" out like it tasted foul on his tongue.  
  
She chuckled softly. "Yeah, that was all your father. I hated him, but even though he shared half the genetics I had you because I loved you." He snorted disbelievingly. "Yes, before I even knew you, I knew I did."  
  
"That is SO sappy, Mom." He didn't put much heart behind it. His eyes were dark and misty as he lay there, trying not to cry. He couldn't, he decided, because that would mean he was weak. He was not. His body stiffened as he gathered up his courage to give hell to whatever was in him for all their sakes.  
  
Kagome sighed as Saru sat up. While he still did not ask her any questions, she knew he was dying to. He just didn't know how to phrase them. She longed to hug her son and put him on her lap like she used to. Now he was too big and wouldn't put up with it.  
  
"Mom, I have some questions that I need to ask, but I don't quite know how to say them without sounding awkward." Kagome burst out laughing. She just couldn't hold it in, even though it was probably really confusing to Saru. She had known exactly what was going on in his head, and she hardly ever knew what was ranging through hers. It just struck her as funny.  
  
"Mom?" asked Saru. He was a little uneasy from his Mom's reaction, and he felt like he had said something odd. Either that or she had just launched off her rocker. "Are you okay?" He stood up, watching his Mom just sitting there with tears from laugher streaking her face.  
  
Wiping her eyes, Kagome stood up as well. "I'm sorry, I'm not nuts. I was just thinking you were going to say that, so I don't know." Her laughter had tapered at last. "I thought it was funny."  
  
Saru forced a smile, but as he continued to watch Kagome holding in her giggling he began to chuckle as well. She started once he did, and soon enough they were both just standing there laughing and laughing under the night sky.  
  
Resting her hands on Saru's shoulders, Kagome smiled. She has such a flirty smile, he thought, feeling his lips pull back in once as well. So that's where I get it.  
  
That was all he thought before his demon side took over.  
  
Kagome stiffened as her son's mouth closed over hers. Her mind was whirring but not making any sense. She tried to back away gently but Saru's vice- like grip had encircled her. He stabbed his tongue in between her pursed lips and she felt nauseous. Attempting to twist around, Kagome still couldn't get away because her strength was draining-fast.  
  
"SARU!" Inuyasha ripped Saru away and flung him to the ground heavily. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He was answered by a low growl emitting from Saru, who was now sitting upright.  
  
"Saru?" asked Kagome weakly. Her knees were a little wobbly. Inuyasha placed himself between her and her son, growling as well.  
  
Convulsing, Saru groaned in pain, and clutched his head. He tottered over again, moaning. After a few moments, he sat back up, glistening with sweat and shaking his head dazedly. "Huh?" He tried to stand up but fell back down. He looked like a piece of rubber flailing about. "What did I do?" She could tell he was gazing at her. "Mom?"  
  
"Saru-" She tried.  
  
"You were bloody glomping your mother!" Inuyasha raved (a/n: a glomp is the same as a snog, in case you didn't know). He was twitching thorough his clothes and his voice was cracking.  
  
Saru froze. "I what?" he asked, not daring to breathe.  
  
"You can't even control yourself, can you? You can't contain Naraku's damn demon blood." Inuyasha cursed another blue streak.  
  
"I-"  
  
"You bastard, and I mean it. You fucking bastard, I'm going to rip your guts out."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome was shocked he'd say that. He ignored her.  
  
He began to advance on the frozen half demon. "You want to know who your friggin father is, right? Well I'll bloody well tell you. He was a goddam bastard, just like you are. He fucked up everyone's lives and laughed the whole while. He raped your mother and despite anyone else's warnings she had you anyway. That's why we all look at you funny. Every time I see you I see Naraku staring back at me." He spat on the ground, close to Saru's limp figure.  
  
Saru sat there with his mouth agape, not knowing what to say. He was shaking slightly.  
  
"And now you've gotten too bloody dangerous to keep around here. I want you to leave, Saru, or I'll have to make you leave." He was bristling and his ears were against his head.  
  
Saru chuckled softly and stood up, staring at Inuyasha and smiling. "Oh c'mon, you've gotta be kidding. How can you just cast me off like that, after all we've been through?" He laughed nervously.  
  
Inuyasha's expression didn't change; it was just as hard as it had been. It was obvious he was serious.  
  
"Mom?" Saru stared at his mother pleadingly. "Is all that true?" His moonlit eyes begged her to say it wasn't.  
  
She just turned her head downward. She could not meet her son's eyes.  
  
He hesitated, and then looked down as well. "So it is true. All he said, it was all true." He looked up at Inuyasha, eyes misty. "So I suppose I will have to leave, won't I?" He smiled weakly, a tear leaking out his eye. He looked at his mentor, with his face frozen in a frown like it had been carved. He put his hand out as if to touch his friend, but drew back as he thought better of it.  
  
"Goodbye," he said softly, and then leaped away down the path.  
  
"Saru-" Kagome tried after her fleeing son.  
  
"Let him go, Kagome," Inuyasha said, finally turning around to face her. "He's a problem, and he just can't be near you anymore. You see what happens."  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" she screamed at him. This caused Inuyasha to blink quickly a few times in surprise. He hadn't expected an outburst like that. "YOU STUPID, STUPID IDIOT! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" Her eyes were huge in the light and her fists balled in rage as she shouted down the flinching dog demon. "DON'T YOU KNOW WHO MIGHT FIND HIM?"  
  
An image of Naraku flashed across his mind, and he felt like hitting himself in the head for how brash he'd been.  
  
"Oh shit," was what came out.  
  
"Oh shit is right, Inuyasha! You cast my son into hell!" she burst out crying and slumped to the ground, too weak to stand anymore. She began wailing "Saru" steadily, like a chant.  
  
Inuyasha wanted to crawl into a hole and die. How stupid he had been! He shook his head and had an idea. "I'm going after him."  
  
Through all her sobbing he didn't think she'd really heard him. As he opened his mouth to say it again, he heard her whisper, "Save my son."  
  
He nodded slightly and leaped off after the runaway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saru had no idea where he was running. He just kept pushing himself to go as fast as he could go, and was breathing heavily and sweating enough to fill a glass. It was late morning now, and he could no longer feel his muscles. Everything was just moving on its own, as if while he still ran his head couldn't concentrate on the sting of last night. He tripped over a root and slapped onto the ground, momentarily stunned.  
  
Once he had gotten enough energy to breathe correctly and control his weighty body, he rolled over onto his back and sat up. Feeling his ankle, Saru decided it wasn't badly hurt and he could keep moving.  
  
Right as he was about to leave, he heard a voice behind him. "You okay, boy?"  
  
He whipped around with his hips and felt pain shoot up his side. Groaning, he placed a warm hand on his dirty clothing, trying to ease the pain. "Who're you?" he asked the odd man perched on a nearby boulder, looking at him curiously. He had on all white and an odd animal mask shaped like a balding badger.  
  
"Just some villager. It's more interesting to ask who're YOU. It looks like you've been running all night long, son. You're as white as the underside of a dead frog." He fished around his voluminous robes, finally finding a flask. "Here," he said as he handed it to Saru, who took a huge draught before he realized it tasted funny.  
  
"Erg, what is that?"  
  
"My own concoction. I made it last night and was going to take it fishing with me, but it looked like you needed it more." He cocked his head at Saru. "Where're you running to?"  
  
"It's more like what am I running AWAY from." He sighed and shook his head. "Look, thanks and all, I just gotta get going." He tried to stand up but had to sit back down again; his stomach had lurched when he had tried to upright himself.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" the stranger asked. The eyeholes were locked onto his face.  
  
"I don't think you're drink sat right." Saru clutched his belly, trying to calm it. He thought he could feel the demon stirring, and he wanted to get away from this man as soon as possible before it fully awoke.  
  
"Or it could be that you've been runnin' all night." He chuckled deeply, like a deep-voiced songbird. "But I will say that my drink doesn't sit right with a lot of people. I guess it might be the Kingswort (a/n: this is SO a fake plant, so don't even bother applying it anywhere else but here.)"  
  
Saru's eyes widened. "Isn't that plant poisonous?" His stomach already was having a gymnastics practice and it had just fallen off the high beam.  
  
"Well that would be why it doesn't sit well with people." The man's voice had dropped and had gained a more commanding tone. What the hell? Saru thought.  
  
"Are you trying to poison me?" His fingers flexed in preparation for a slaughter.  
  
"I know all about you, Saru, and I wanted to see if my genetics truly passed onto you." The man removed his mask and Saru was seeing a mirror image of himself.  
  
Spluttering, Saru's mind was flooded with memories. He remembered how his mother had been screaming, how a stranger who seemed like him had been leading him away. He remembered how a light had flared around him and ate through the man's arm. "Naraku?" he heard himself ask.  
  
"Of course it's Naraku. Now so you won't be confused, I gave you some of my miasma. It should eliminate all of your purification powers, seeing as you already have enough evil in you. But if it doesn't, don't worry, you'll just die." He chuckled like a James Bond villain. "Best of luck," Naraku said as he raised his flask. "Cheers." He took a huge swig of his miasma brew and chuckled as his son's eyes rolled up into his head and slumped onto the forest floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All those who actually care, I was on the verge of tears when I was typing out how Saru had to leave. Listen, things have hit rock bottom. Therefore, they can only get better. Please keep reading! Hearts! R & R!  
  
Sorry if you feel I've wasted you time. I wasted my own time, unless you enjoy my writing, then it was time well spent! TTFN! 


	7. Chapter 7: Sorry it's been a while but h...

Why, how is everyone? Am I catching you in a good mood? Well I sure hope so. I know I'm happy that I actually have *some* time to type this, even though I'm supposed to be doing French.........tant pis.  
  
SORRY I'VE TAKEN SO LONG TO WRITE THIS...I'M A LAZY PERSON. IF YOU'RE MAD, YOU CAN HIT ME.  
  
Yay review responses!  
  
KougasMyMan—Thank you for the lovely review! But do I have to get you with Sesshomaru? As dang sexy as he is (OMG if I ever saw him walking down the street I'd faint), I'm not sure how.........receptive he'd be towards me. He might think I'm a crazed fan (which technically I am) and I'd send him away screaming and then I'd feel bad. But I could try though..........if only for Kouga. For one night. Oh bad brain, don't think that way.........Thanx for reviewing!  
  
shadowedtears—hey that is one cool name. It gives me tingles just saying it. Yay I'm on your favorite author's list!! That makes me so excited! Oh and about Shippo.........in chappie five I suggested that he eloped with a walrus demon. Well (seeing how he's aged *cough cough, hint hint* and got more mature) he's gone off with her to have half fox/half walrus demon children. He does make every story happy though. He is coming back, though. Glad you though the feeling up Kagome's leg thing was funny; I'd totally forgotten about it! GASP! Thank you!  
  
Whatever (which is not your real name)—Well, I'm glad you liked it. I think I can write more (French teacher permitting.........). You can most likely guess (should you read this chappie) that no, Saru did not die. I didn't think that it sounded like he had. Oh well. Thank you for a lovely review!  
  
KuroMiko Neko—oh a rhyming name (unless of course I'm pronouncing it wrong.........won't be the first time). You know, I was always under the impression that Naraku was about 98.5% demon. So I suppose that Saru would be what, 49.25% demon? Close enough for me to decide he's half demon, I suppose, since I'm just a tad lazy. I'm so happy you think my story's great and I believe I shall keep updating! Thank you!  
  
Dancing barefoot in my socks AND Brekke—You had too many reviews to ever respond to. I don't think the story's going to be happy, though.........  
  
No one saw the misplaced modifier? Or did nobody care? Well, the last sentence of the chappie 6 is "He took a huge swig of his miasma brew and chuckled as his son's eyes rolled up into his head and slumped onto the forest floor". It sounds like his eyes rolled up AND slumped onto the forest floor, which they didn't! Whoopsies!  
  
Now I know that sometimes people like to infringe on copyrights. I am one of those people. But, because I don't want to be whacked by an anonymous person, I'll add this as a side note: I DO NOT NOR WILL I EVER OWN INUYASHA. Although if you give me some pliers and a welding torch I could—I mean, um, of course I'm not doing anything stupid. I am certainly not going after Inuyasha or his sexy brother Sesshomaru. Don't even think that.  
  
And now (drum roll please), the moment some of you have been waiting for (others dreading): THE NEXT CHAPTER! (me1: I don't think you needed a drum roll for that. Me2: Shut up, yes I did. It's exciting! Me1: No it's not. It's just the bloody next chappie. Everyone ELSE can update his/her stories without breaking into song. Me2: I didn't break into song; I just wanted to be involved in some excitement. Me1: Well lalala to you. Me2: WTF does that mean? Me1: Wouldn't you like to know? Me2: Not really, but thanks for being weird. Me1 (turns towards readers): NOW do you see what I mean? Do you see how nuts she is? Me2: I am NOT! I just have an overactive imagination.)  
  
If you read all that, wow. I am impressed.  
  
BTW—the point of view in this chappie is omniscient. It gets a little screwy, but if you just bear with me, I'm sure it will make sense. I put little asterisks so maybe it will make more sense when the POV changes. Helpful?  
  
The Child Within—Chapter Seven  
  
Saru could feel his eyes draw open, slowly and groggily. He couldn't remember what had happened except for laughter and passing out. He knew that he should feel awful and his muscles should be weary, but it was quite the opposite. He felt like he could take down anything.  
  
As he rolled over and sat up, he gauged his injuries. Nothing hurt when he stretched, and he could find no evidence of scratches or breaks. Oh well, he thought, hungry. Find food.  
  
He smelled the air, looking for something. Catching the scent of a dog, he drew his lips back in a smirk. Dog was always a good, tender meat.  
  
But the scent changed. This was a huge dog, one just about his size. It seemed angry and fearful, not a meal to be tangled with. Bristling slightly, Saru flopped over limply and played opossum, waiting for the dog to go by so he could hunt again.  
  
He could just barely make out its figure in the distance that was rapidly closing. The dog was yelping something, as far as Saru could tell. The sound was systematic, almost like it was calling something. The animal was sprinting and stopping at once place after another, barking at regular intervals.  
  
It then turned its silvery head and saw him. Saru slit his eyes, hoping to look dead so that it wouldn't come and bother him yet so he could still watch this odd animal. The dog started barking at him, scent changing from more anger to more fear. It began galloping towards him on two legs, never stopping the barking. Growling mentally, Saru tensed, preparing for an offensive maneuver if the situation went south.  
  
The sound was beginning to make sense, oddly enough. "Saru!" was what the thing was saying. It crouched down and placed a paw on his arm, shaking him. "Saru, you've got to be okay!" The dog wasn't as bad up close as it had seemed far away. Its golden eyes were moist, and it was wearing people clothes. It was even carrying a weapon. This made Saru smile internally. Stupid thing can't even defend itself; it has to resort to people sticks. Gathering up strength, Saru waited.  
  
**POV CHANGE**  
  
Inuyasha was crestfallen. He had sent Saru to his death. The kid was just lying there, not moving at all. Some animal instinct in him told him something was wrong here, but Inuyasha was too focused on his sadness to realize it. "Dammit, Saru........." he trailed, lowering his head sorrowfully, but unbeknownst to him, foolishly.  
  
Saru chose that moment to leap up and rake his claws across Inuyasha's face. Staggering back, Inuyasha watched in shock as Saru crouched and snarled, saliva pooling in his mouth and dripping out the side. "Saru?" he asked, reaching a hesitant hand out. The creature snapped at his fingers and Inuyasha quickly drew them back, confused. "What the hell?" he asked, watching the animal carefully as it gauged him as well. "C'mon, wake up, kid! Don't let your damn demon side take over!" He was getting more and more frustrated as Saru just glared at him, bristling and growling. This was not his friend, his almost son.  
  
"Don't be like Naraku!" he screamed at the feral creature as its muscles bunched and it leaped out of its crouch (a/n: not to be confused with crotch, which I mistakenly re-read it as) and slammed onto his chest. Inuyasha kicked him off and stood back up as Saru pounced at him again, this time missing. Jumping off a tree, Saru came sailing back at Inuyasha and crashed into his legs, making the dog demon fall once more. They wrestled on the ground, both equally strong. But Inuyasha's strength was ebbing as he fought the younger, more heedless demon.  
  
"Dammit, you idiot!" shrieked Inuyasha, tossing Saru to the side. With a solid thwack he hit a tree, stunning him. Shaking in anger and frustration, Inuyasha whipped out Tetsusaiga and was about to do the wind scar when he paused and remembered that he couldn't kill Saru; it wasn't even a question of willfulness, he just wasn't able to. Groaning, he lowered Tetsusaiga.  
  
Saru jerked up and shook his head to clear it. Then he snarled, smirking as he drew closer to the wary dog demon. Drawing back his head like a cobra, he spat purple phlegm (a/n: is phlegm nose gunk, or am I wrong? Well, he shot nose gunk) which then formed a bubble around Inuyasha. The dog demon struggled, but he couldn't move far in all the mucous, nor could he breathe. He began to feel woozy and his throes began to weaken. He heard a searing noise, and felt the sticky substance around his legs dissolve. Tetsusaiga! He thought faintly as the rest came off and he slumped to the ground, narrowly avoiding landing on his sword (a/n: a terrible way to die, non?)  
  
He gained his strength back rather quickly and sat so he was kneeling. Saru was approaching, grinning like a damn monkey, and there was nothing Inuyasha could do except kneel there.  
  
Suddenly Saru's eyes widened and their red receded. He fell to the ground, screaming and smoking a little. Inuyasha gazed on in shock. When Saru raised his head slightly, he looked normal, although pale, sweaty and tremoring faintly. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry," he gulped out, convulsing again. Once he had more control, he continued, "I can't fight it! Help me, please!" His groan bubbled out of his mouth with some blood and he shook again. His nails were shifting length wildly.  
  
"How?" asked Inuyasha, clutching a gash on his stomach.  
  
"I don't know ARRGH! Naraku ergh made me like this!" He was panting heavily and shaking non-stop now.  
  
"HOW?"  
  
"I drank something with Kingswort and friggin miasma in it! Ah, I can't hold it off anymore!" He shuddered violently then was still. He looked up, eyes bright red, and grinned slowly.  
  
"Oh shit," said Inuyasha, leaving Tetsusaiga and leaping away as a set of claws came after him. He dodged again and again, but he could only keep it up for so long. He was panting and sweating, but the demon-Saru wasn't even breathing hard. He just kept swinging his claws without care.  
  
Saru stopped abruptly and smelled the air. A smile lighted his face and he leaped away. "Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha took off after him. He began to go faster when he smelled Kagome's scent. "Oh dammit," he cursed as he tried to reach her.  
  
"Saru!" Kagome said, spreading her arms to hug her son. Instead of leaping into her embrace, he grabbed her upper arms and threw her down on the ground with a solid thwack, sitting on her.  
  
She squealed and flailed when she saw his drooling face. "Ah, it's Kikyo!" he said in a horrible, raspy voice. "No wait......it's not Kikyo. Her scent's different. Ah well, you'll do for now." He chuckled and pinned her thrashing legs down, straddling her.  
  
**POV CHANGE, I THINK**  
  
A fist connected into the side of Saru's head and he went flying. Flipping in the air and landing on his feet, he looked at the white figure standing over his woman. "Naraku, back down! My woman!" he said as he stood up hesitantly and walked forward, studying his father's movements.  
  
"No, Saru, it's my woman. Just because I made you stronger doesn't give you any more rights." He advanced on Kagome, who had been sidling away. "Ah, ah, Kagome. You are mine." She locked her jaw and glared, not moving.  
  
Inuyasha had stopped running and stood still, waiting. He had the gut feeling that he shouldn't interrupt the feud unless he wanted to die a slow and painful death.  
  
Naraku wheeled back at the sound of Saru's harsh laughter. "You think she want you? No one want you. At least I half and half, but what are you? You a mutt; you not know what you are. Not even Kikyo the Goddess (a/n: erlack, even typing that makes me sick) like you. You only able to steal other's women and rape them."  
  
The full baboon demon snarled, eyes reddening. "You did not just say that." He took a forceful step forward, every muscle in his body tense. His eyes flared and he charged forward. He cried out in fury like a mother would when she found her child dead.  
  
Saru steeled himself and parried a kick and a fist, feeling invincible......  
  
Until a clawed hand rammed into his stomach, causing a sizeable hole.  
  
Screaming in pain, he slumped over his father's fist. Naraku threw him to the ground, anger vanishing as he watched his son writhe. "Hmph. Not as strong as I have a need for. Now you can die knowing that you have no purpose."  
  
Naraku shot out sticky webbing at Inuyasha, pinning him (yet again) to a tree. He struggled, trying to get free.  
  
Saru felt the pain increasing as his body transformed back into its normal form. He groaned miserably and opened his eyes. The image was foggy, but he could just see Naraku slowly stalking his mom, who had stood up now. He pulled himself onto his forearms, despite the shoots of pain throbbing from his stomach. Inching slowly forward, he kept his eyes focused on his mother, so he could remember her. 'She has fearless eyes' was all he could force himself to notice.  
  
Kagome turned toward him slightly and saw his movement. He shook his head slowly and marginally, continuing to her. She gave the barest of nods and turned back, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
Shimmying forward, he stretched out his hand to grasp Naraku's calf. Power surged in him as he wailed "I have a purpose to destroy you!" The pain dulled, and he could feel feathery lightness coming from deep within him and leaving through his hand. Naraku screamed pitifully and boiled like water until he became a bubbly puddle of brown slime.  
  
The pain kicked right back in as he fell the short distance back to the ground. He was so tired, he could barely see Kagome come up to him or feel her hand stroking his shoulder. "I'm sorry for being such a burden," he whispered.  
  
"You never were, Saru," he heard her say. Inuyasha came, now that the webbing had dissolved as well. He put his hand on Kagome's kneeling form, allowing a small smile to cross his face.  
  
"I guess this means I'm out of the club, right?" Saru chuckled weakly.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "You're gonna be our honorary hero. I mean, you killed Naraku. You finally got to fight demons."  
  
"I did, didn't I? Well, at least I still have my family." He looked at them for a moment, and then closed his eyes. His chest stopped its rhythmic rise and fall, and Inuyasha smelled the horrible scent of death fresh in the air.  
  
Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome, still watching Saru. Kagome rested her head on his chest. "That's our Saru," she said as the tears started falling. Pulling her into a hug, Inuyasha buried his face in her hair as he began to cry to. She hugged him back, squeezing with all her strength. They sat with their son, crying and hugging in despair.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that was......DEPRESSING. Sorry, all those who wanted a happy ending. I'm especially sorry to Whatever, because I told you Saru wasn't dead. Well, um, ergh.  
  
Hey, um, things will be happy now. I mean, Naraku's gone! Everything's hunky-dory!  
  
Kikyo: Except I'm still here.  
  
Me: Yeah, I'm going to have to work on fixing that.  
  
K: What?  
  
Me: You heard me. I mean hell, you're already dead. All we have to do is get the gigantic soul catcher demon back and it can eat you. It's not like you'll feel any pain.  
  
((AWKWARD SILENCE))  
  
Sorry about that. Well, anyway, we all knew it was coming, so we can't be too shocked. Questions or complaints, review the story and TELL ME. Otherwise I won't know what you want to happen to—never mind, I can't give away my next story! Well, actually, I don't have one, but I have a one- sentence semi-plot! 


	8. Chapter Epilogue

Well, that's that. This is a happier epilogue to the previously depressing story earlier. Hey, like I said, things can only get better! ::Glares at Kikyo meaningfully::  
  
On a side note, my dog just pooted and IT REALLY STINKS IN HERE. GAS CHAMBER...  
  
...And my really evil cold came back with a vengeance. This stinks.  
  
Now for review responses! (On a completely different note)  
  
auby—THANK YOU. I'm glad (well, not glad, but I feel a bond with the whole understanding) that you were sad Saru died. Aw, you thought it was a good story? ::Scuffs feet shyly:: Really? Well I feel loved now. Oh there is more, just a tad more, but enough.  
  
Dancing barefoot in my socks—thanx for all the reviews! Um, no, the misplaced modifier was in the chapter. Mwahaha well I'm responding in a normal fashion, right? I was just a lazy bum before. I am amazed you read all my schizo banterings. I didn't even read them all. Saru was possessed by his eviler side in the last chappie and was beating Inuyasha. Yes, it would be really funny if something (a chipmunk...how'd that get there?) leaped out of his pants. Sorry about the phlegm. Thought that was mucousy enough for you (Hehehe titter titter titter). Monkeys do grin, and I died laughing when you said all the stuff about the school zoo trip. Saru...I can't remember, was he smoking? Congratulations, Saru DID burn in hell and he DID NOT kill Inuyasha; he just died.  
  
Dancing barefoot in my socks (again)—die damn Wizard of Oz. He was a friggin fake anyway. If glade made a plugin of fresh death, I'm sure people would reel and faint because of it. Idiot. Anyway...I love you, DBIMS. Not like that, of course, like THAT. The ending WASN'T DEPRESSING? EXCUSE ME? Saru friggin died? DID YOU NOT SEE THAT?? Hmph. Fine. One-sentence plots rule.  
  
BY THE WAY...I was thinking about writing a really weird story on fp.net. It would be me, rambling the way I do....And that would be the whole plot. Well, I think it would be fun. Give me a chance to vent, non? Even if no one read it, it'd be fun. Tell me what you think (good/bad) and I'll listen! REALLY!  
  
**NOTE: THIS IS THE EPILOGUE. AS IN IT'S OPTIONAL. SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, WELL...don't.**  
  
This takes place 3 years later, and Inuyasha and Kagome have gotten married if I haven't mentioned that yet.  
  
Chapter-excuse me, EPILOGUE  
  
Kaede came running from the hut excitedly, waving her arms around like a (a/n: I hate to use this analogy, but...) windmill. "He's here, he's here! Go see him!"  
  
Inuyasha paused mid-sentence. "He-he IS?" Face blanching, he ran into the modest hut, eyes nervous at the prospect of the new face.  
  
Miroku laughed as Inuyasha ran inside, hugging Sango closer to him. "Ah, makes you wish we had our own, doesn't it?"  
  
Sango chuckled lightly and drew his bare hands around her waist. "We could fix that, you know." She fingered his right palm thoughtfully, tracing the slight skin discoloration that was the only trace of his Wind Tunnel left.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened and he grinned. He buried his face in her hair, mumbling, "I would love to, but let's allow the two their moment before we have ours."  
  
Shippo walked around nervously. He was still not used to the prospect of birth, even after his 11 whelps from Sultanabad (a/n: sounds like a bloody sheep if you ask me) (a/n: or Sinbad in feminine form), not to mention he viewed Kagome as his mother (and imagining your mom giving birth would give ANYONE the shivers). "Oh man, I hope everything's going okay."  
  
"Shippo, the old piratess (a/n: yes piratess) just said that he's walking around, so I'm assuming he's fine," Sultanabad said. Shippo had obviously drawn the short end of the stick; she had a horrible hearing impediment and was about as smart as a bottle of vinegar. Their children were running around, crawling on miscellaneous body parts (1/2 of them had walrus butts, the others had walrus heads...eww) and whacking heads (again, what are they, part sheep? Ram, methinks?).  
  
Faltering, Shippo began a mad dash into the cabin. "THAT'S NOT WHAT KAEDE SAID! KAGOME!" He was still as jittery as he was when he was younger.  
  
He ran in, panting heavily. When he looked up, he saw Kagome sitting on a makeshift bed of straw and a sheet (now bloody, erlack), holding a little screaming animal in another sheet. She looked up and smiled at him, eyes tired and face sweaty. Inuyasha was seated next to her with his arm around her waist, staring at the most fragile thing he had ever had feelings for. His head was cocked appreciatively as he gazed at his son joyfully.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, smiling happily. She pulled the sheet back a little, exposing a now quiet head. Little amber eyes looked up at Kagome, watching her every move. He had silver fuzz on his head and over his dog ears, which had black splotches. They were folded down, but they would crop them later (kidding, kidding! They were just going to leave them droopy...it's kind of cute!). "He has your ears, Inuyasha, so it's you who'll decide what to name him. Well?" she asked, a merry thrum to her voice.  
  
"Whatever you want him to be called," Inuyasha said, gazing lovingly into her eyes. He snuggled closer, wiping stray hairs off her face. Inuyasha had grown more accustomed to PDA once they grew more intimate and no one seemed to be horrified, and once Kikyo had been "tragically" squashed by a gigantic heifer-demon for unknown reasons and died (a/n: I swear I had nothing to do with that...).  
  
"I think Kanji would be a good name for him." She looked down at her small son, who gazed at her wonderingly. "Kanji." The syllables sounded right for him as he yawned, showing a tiny mouth with a miniature tongue poking out.  
  
"I think you should follow his example," Inuyasha said as he pulled her back until she lay upon the straw with her head on his chest. He sighed contentedly.  
  
Yawning, she subconsciously matched her breathing with the rise and fall of Inuyasha's chest. "That sounds good. Kaede, if you could—"  
  
Kaede leaned down and picked up Kanji, holding him lovingly. "Goodnight, you two." She walked out to introduce him to the world. Shippo followed after shaking his head in disbelief. Squeals of excitement reached the couple in the hut, as well as laughter and Shippo's nervous babbling. The sunlight drifted in a window, warming their bodies. The straw felt nicely after such a long day, and it had been a long day for Kagome.  
  
They smiled and closed their eyes happily, instinctively drawing closer to each other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
...And that's where we'll leave them. Wasn't that happy? Of course it was, KIKYO DIED!  
  
Kikyo: I know you were the one that caused the heifer-demon to crush me. Me: Why, whatever do you mean? I'm an innocent bystander! Kikyo: Lying bitch. Me: Don't talk about yourself like that. Kikyo: I bet you paid off the damn cow, and since her bull had left her, what did she have to lose? Me: Well, she could have lost...SHE thought it was a good idea to squash you, not me. I SUGGESTED ARSENIC. Kikyo: Arse-what? Me: Did you just say arse? I didn't know you know such language! GASP! Kikyo: Uh-huh... Me: Sorry. Bite of British humor. Kikyo: What the hell is Britain? Me: They're actually really cool, if I had ever been and spoke from personal experience. Kikyo: ...uh-huh. Well, Inuyasha will still die by my hand. Me: You idiot, you're dead...again. You can't kill him anymore. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET HIM AND ME BE HAPPY? Kikyo: You and him? Me: Uh—slip of the tongue. I meant him and Kagome. Kikyo: Why are you gripping Sesshomaru's arm so protectively? Sesshomaru: Why am I even here? Me: Because I love you...say, are you busy tonight? (silence) Sesshomaru: Kikyo, are you doing anything tonight? Kikyo: Well, I— Me: LIKE HELL YOU ARE. Sesshomaru, she's not doing anything at all. But I'm free. (Sesshomaru runs away in fright) Kikyo: You idiot, you scared him away. He was my only hope of having a relationship. Me: We have a relationship: I hate you. That's a relationship. Kikyo: I like you. Me: You fat lying evil woman. Kikyo: ... Me: Damn straight. Kikyo: Um, you are weird. Me: I know. (bazooie starts dancing to Owee by No Limit, shaking her rather sexy ass (if she had one, which sadly she doesn't. Wait, you don't need to know that!)) Kikyo: You like it when I "shake it" in a THONG? Me: How do you even know what a thong is? Kikyo: Well, Onigumo and I did have a sexual history. Funny story, really. See, I had just ripped of his pants when I noticed that his twig/berries were— Me: OKAY, I'M NOT LISTENING ANYMORE.  
  
Sorry about that. But I kind of liked it. It's a nice contrast to the rest of the story. Well, anyway, as some song says, "another one bites the dust"!  
  
PS-Sorry about all the author notes if you don't like 'em. So tough munchers for ya. 


End file.
